warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desecrate/@comment-24.156.7.207-20140529211158/@comment-24.156.7.207-20140723025835
This was just asking about a primary that others suggest, not a build. However, since you went all out, I feel you deserve a reply. The Grakata, well it's outshined in most ways by the Soma. I'll give you a hint, they work on the same build. I won't tell you how to build it cause you already have an idea. I currently have the castanas equipped because I feel like I should have some explosive weapon to offset my primary (went back to the Phage for now). People still die with these, which is funny, but it's not as bad as the Angstrum or the others you listed. Castanas are great for missions that require you to be in two places at once (like Interception). You may also consider modding your Castanas for less damage to help proc Rage. If you're not working on any melee to level up, I suggest something that allows you to "copter", like the Dual Zoren or Dual Ichor. I would not use melee to farm since it's a lot slower than just using a primary with good mobbing, but it's good to have something with utility like the ability to move around quickly. I never feel the need for Quick Rest, Rush, or any other movement mods because of these. If you're not using shields, you should think of using Equilibrium to complement those health orbs. The mod was practically made with Nekros in mind and it's not bad if you want to go that route, albiet a pain to max out. It's funny that you mention Rage, cause that with Equilibrium plus one other mod make for a good combination. Most people use the Carrier (Pear of Greatness) and I have to admit, it's made me into more of a lazier player. However, I stopped modding mine for damage because I realized he's too powerful. I've given him mods for multishot, status, speed, as well as the corrosive and blast elements. In low levels, he still wrecks most things with one shot. When he can no longer do that, he will begin to knockdown and reduce the armor of enemies for me with his high procs and element combination. As for the mods mentioned for different factions, I wouldn't use them, myself. There are other mods I could find more beneficial in place of knockdown resistance or specific reductions. For one, you are aware of the fact that Desecration can be used to prevent being knocked down (you said invunerable but I think you meant just to knockdown). If you need the specific element reductions for farming, your team may not be doing a good job of protecting you. There's more helpful mods in this case, not just those that are Quick Thinkers. Besides all that, I don't think you mentioned what aura you like to run with. The aura may change with the group and situation, but I prefer Enemy Radar. Energy Siphon is not really needed if you're Desecrating corpses all day (even if you get bad touched by an Ancient, you can still use Rage and/or Equilibrium). Teammates who need energy should be near you anyway, as killing together is working together. Enemy Radar will also help keep the group together by showing everyone where any burst of enemies may show up. I can't count how many times I've seen a group split up and the flow break up because they were chasing gangs of enemies or franctically trying to find them. One last tip: Sentinels can be marked with your waypoint (they'll be labeled as an "enemy" but still). A Nekros can aim up and target his own Sentinel to give other teammates a beacon to stick near. Hope you try some of the things listed here, as well as different synergies between Primaries and Desecrate.